


Three's Company

by SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: BAMF Balthazar, BAMF Castiel, Castiel Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sassy Balthazar, Supernatural - Freeform, balthazar sass, castiel adventure, castiel and balthazar, castiel romance, castiel smut, epic adventure, rogue angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop/pseuds/SupernaturalFlavoredLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Balthazar both show up at a mysterious explosion in New Jersey that appears to be the work of a rogue Angel, and find you on the brink of death.</p><p>Request for Anhyrenkai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Castiel made his way through the ruins of what had, a few moments prior, been “Anthony's Pizza,” a small pizza joint in New Jersey. Now it sat in ruins, it's outer brick facade barely standing, blackened by an explosion. He picked his way through the debris and partially incinerated bodies until he found what he was looking for. An angel blade.

 

“An Angel suicide bomber, then?” A British voice from behind him stated the obvious.

 

Cas stood and turned slowly. “Balthazar.” He looked at the newcomer, neither warmly nor coldly, but slightly puzzled. “I was under the impression you were dead.”

 

Balthazar nodded, shrugged, and approached Castiel. “Parlor trick I learned from Gabriel. Turns out that annoying little fuck did know a few things that came in handy.” He looked down at the charred remains of what they assumed had been an angel. “So this Angel killed themselves, like those psychos Metatron was commanding a few years ago. Which means...”

 

“One of the other people here was the target, and therefor an Angel too.” Castiel looked around. “It's impossible to tell who. Nothing remains. I'm getting nothing on Angel radio. It's been silent since I felt this... disturbance.”

 

Balthazar nodded. He was about to speak when they heard sirens in the distance, fast approaching. He stooped and picked up the angel blade. “The other Angel had to have one, too. Look for it, fast. The last thing we need are a couple of wankers with badges asking questions.”

 

Castiel nodded and began quickly poking through the disaster. He hadn't been at it long, and was acutely aware of the sirens quickly getting louder, when he heard a noise to his left. He stopped, signaling to Balthazar to do the same.

 

“Help me.” He heard a faint voice, almost imperceptible, coming from under a pile of debris.

 

“Someone's alive under there.” Castiel made quick strides to a pile of rubble that looked like it had once been the counter top. A beat to shit cash register lay to one side, broken glass was everywhere, and the charred remains of menu's were scattered about. He pulled aside a large piece of wood to reveal the body of a young woman. You. He didn't let his shock show in his face.

 

She was covered in blood, half of her body so badly burned he could barely recognize her as human. One of her legs was completely smashed. He looked to Balthazar.

 

“You'd better do it, Castiel. The paramedics won't be able to save her.” Balthazar looked her up and down. “Hell, you might not be able to.”

 

Castiel knelt down quickly. “What's your name?”

 

“Y/N.” She answered, so quietly he could barely hear her, before slipping out of consciousness. He pressed two fingers to her forehead, healing her wounded body, but she did not wake up.

 

“Get on with it, Cas. They're almost here.” Balthazar paced. His eyes brightened, spotting the missing angel blade. He retrieved it from across the room. “You healed her. Let's go.”

 

Castiel stood, then knelt and picked the young woman up.

 

“What in God's name are you doing?” Balthazar let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“When she wakes up, she can tell us what she saw.” Cas explained the Balthazar. “I'm taking her with us.”

 

“Great. A human to babysit.” Balthazar turned and saw a firetruck and an ambulance turn the corner. “You do love to watch over humans, Castiel. I think it's a fetish. You should probably see a therapist about that.” He rolled his eyes. “Let's move. Meet me at Bobby Singer's old place.” And with that, he was gone.

 

Castiel closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was in Bobby Singer's old living room.

 

The paramedics and firefighters swore they had seen two men standing in the ruins of the pizza place, one holding the limp body of a woman, but when they'd blinked, the two men were gone.

* * *

 

You woke up on a couch, sore all over, unsure of where you were. Pale light filtered in through dusty curtains. You could hear two voices speaking before your vision focused; one a slightly monotone American, the other a very sassy British man. You were pretty sure they were talking about an explosion.

 

An explosion came flooding back to your memory. You sat up on the couch and turned to the two men. They stopped talking and turned towards you.

 

“Y/N.” The dark haired one in a rumpled trench coat approached, kneeling beside the sofa. “You're awake. How are you feeling?”

 

“How do you know my name?” You asked him.

 

“You told me, before I healed you.”

 

“Healed me?”

 

He nodded. “Yes. You were very badly injured in the explosion, near death.”

 

“How did you heal me? Are you a doctor?” You began looking at your body for signs of trauma, finding none. What was this guy talking about.

 

He smiled slightly. “No. I am an Angel of the Lord.”

 

The other man snorted. “Oh great. Jut come right out with it. She won't thing we're a couple of lunatics now.” He put a hand to his forehead. “Jesus, Castiel, you've been hobnobbing with humans for years, haven't you learned to actually talk to them yet? At all? You're absolute shit at it.”

 

The dark haired man took a deep breath, ignoring the blonde one. You were pretty skeptical of this dark haired man's story. An Angel of the Lord? But he turned to you with the kindest blue eyes you had ever seen, and, very seriously, told you, “My name is Castiel, and I am an Angel. I can prove it to you.” As soon as he said it, he disappeared from your view, and came walking into the room from the kitchen.

 

“How did you do that?” You sat bolt upright.

 

“I'm an Angel, I can do many things.”

 

“You're going to have to do better than half-assed magic tricks, Cas.” Balthazar rolled his eyes, finding an ancient bottle of scotch in Bobby's desk, opening it, and taking a drink.

 

Castiel held out his hand to you. “Take my hand.”

 

“Why?” You looked at him skeptically.

 

“Because I'll prove it to you.” You stood, timidly taking the strange man's hand. He gripped it tightly, and with a rush of wind and what sounded like wings, you were suddenly across the street from your work. Or what had been your work. Now it was a pile of bricks.

 

“How did we get here?” You asked, shocked.

 

“I can fly. I brought us here.” He looked at you. “You were in there. You were dying.”

 

You both stood silently for a few minutes, watching emergency workers search for survivors.

 

“They won't find any.” Castiel said solemnly. “We already looked.”

 

You realized that you still had his hand gripped in yours. You dropped it timidly, and looked over at him. “What happened?”

 

“An Angel attacked another Angel, but we don't really know. That's what we need you for. We need you to tell us what happened. Then we'll take you home.”

 

You looked across the street in despair. “That would be a great plan and all... but my apartment was above the pizza place.” Your eyes filled with tears. “I have no home now.”

 

to be continued...

 


End file.
